Lawson Kidnaps Applemasterexpert and Melts Him Down Into Meat and Gets Grounded
At the park, Lawson had a naughty plan. Lawson: I'm going to kidnap Applemasterexpert and send him to the Chop Shop to melt him down into meat! Hahahahahahaha! But first, I will call Phineas T. Ratchet and convince him to melt Applemasterexpert down into meat! Then Lawson picked up his phone, and he began to call Phineas T. Ratchet. Inside the Chop Shop, in Ratchet's room, Ratchet heard his phone rang, and then he began to answer. Lawson: Hello, Ratchet! Ratchet: Hello, Lawson! What can I do for you? Lawson: Can you come over here to melt Applemasterexpert down into meat! Why? Because he's the worst user ever that I hated! Ratchet: Okay! Thanks for telling me! I'll come over here to you. Later, Ratchet came up to Lawson. Ratchet: Okay Lawson, let's go hunt Applemasterexpert! Lawson: Yeah! Let's kidnap him and send him to the Chop Shop to melt him down into meat! Then we can have meat products together! Let's do it, Ratchet! Then Lawson and Ratchet went off to find Applemasterexpert, and then they confronted him. Lawson: Hey Applemasterexpert! Applemasterexpert: Lawson, what do you want for me now?! Lawson: Guess what? Who's behind me?! Applemasterexpert: What?! Who's behind you?! Lawson: Phineas T. Ratchet! Applemasterexpert: Phineas T. Ratchet! Oh no! Not Phineas T. Ratchet from Robots! Ratchet: Lawson brought me here to help him and we're going to kidnap you and take you to my house to melt you down into meat for being the worst user ever that he hated! Applemasterexpert: NO NO NO NO NO! Please! Don't do that! Don't kidnap me! WAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ratchet: Too bad! Me and Lawson are going to take you to my house right now! Come with us! Lawson: Yeah, you heard what Ratchet said! Come with us! Ratchet and Lawson picked up Applemasterexpert, and carried him around the town. Applemasterexpert was kicking and screaming. Applemasterexpert: RATCHET, LAWSON, LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Ratchet: No, we won't let you go! You have been the worst user ever that Lawson hated so much! Now it's time to your punishment to come for all your bad actions of what you did! Lawson: And you also deserve it! Then Ratchet and Lawson arrived in the Chop Shop. Ratchet: Now let's place Applemasterexpert on the conveyer belt! Lawson: Yeah, let's do it! Ratchet and Lawson carried Applemasterexpert up onto the conveyer belt, and they placed Applemasterexpert on the conveyer belt. Lawson: And stay there! Ratchet: Time to die, Applemasterexpert! Lawson: Yeah! Say goodbye, Applemasterexpert! Then Applemasterexpert was conveyed towards the Choppers. Ratchet: Choppers! Chop him! Shred him to pieces! Choppers including Forge: Yes sir! Applemasterexpert: (in Kidaroo voice) NO NO NO NO NO NO! Lawson: That's right, Choppers! Shred him to pieces! The Choppers began to shred Applemasterexpert to pieces. Applemasterexpert: (in Kidaroo voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Then Applemasterexpert was in pieces, and then all the remains of Applemasterexpert were conveyed towards the furnace. Lawson: Ha ha ha! That's right! Into the furnace you go! The remains of Applemasterexpert went inside the furnace, and then they were melted down... INTO MEAT! Then some meat products including steak were conveyed out of the processing tube, and Ratchet and Lawson looked at some meat products. Then Ratchet and Lawson cheered. Ratchet: Yay! Applemasterexpert is dead for good! Lawson: Yay! No more Applemasterexpert! That's what he gets for being the worst user ever! Ratchet: Now everyone can celebrate and eat meat! Now Applemasterexpert won't be bothering us ever again. Lawson: Yeah, he won't be bothering us ever again! Ratchet: Let's eat some meat! So Ratchet and Lawson ate some meat, and soon there were no more meat left. Then Ratchet and Lawson shook hands. Lawson: Thanks for your help, Ratchet! Ratchet: You're welcome, Lawson! So Lawson went out of the Chop Shop, and he went back home. (We see Lawson's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Lawson's dad: (Scary voice) Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, get over here right now! (We see Madame Gasket angry with a firey background surrounding her) Madame Gasket: (Scary voice) Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, get over here right now! Back in Lawson's house, Lawson's dad was furious with Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you team up with Phineas T. Ratchet to kidnap Applemasterexpert and melt him down into meat?! You know you can't do that! Lawson: But dad, Applemasterexpert deserves it for being the worst user ever! Lawson's dad: I don't care! You have no right to kidnap Applemasterexpert and melt him down into meat! That's it, you are grounded grounded grounded for two weeks! Your punishment is to watch Barney and Friends for the rest of two weeks! Go to your room right now! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in the Chop Shop, Madame Gasket was furious with Ratchet. Madame Gasket: Ratchet, how dare you have Lawson to kidnap Applemasterexpert and melt him down into meat?! You know you can't do that! Ratchet: But mom, Applemasterexpert deserves it for being the worst user ever that Lawson hated! Madame Gasket: I don't care! You have no right to kidnap Applemasterexpert and melt him down into meat! That's it, you are grounded grounded grounded for two weeks! Your punishment is to watch Barney and Friends for the rest of two weeks! Go to your room right now! Ratchet went to his room, crying. Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson and Chopper Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet and Chopper Paul as Applemasterexpert and Chopper Young Guy as Forge Brian as Chopper Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket Kidaroo as Applemasterexpert's screaming voice Scary voice as Lawson's dad's angry voice and Madame Gasket's angry voice Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Phineas T. Ratchet's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos